herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dee Jay
'Dee Jay ' is a video game character in the Street Fighter series. Dee Jay is the only character in the series to be designed by Capcom USA. He was designed by James Goddard, who modeled Dee Jay after martial arts film star and Tae Bo creator, Billy Blanks. Dee Jay's braided mohawk also resembles Blanks's role as Khan in The King of the Kickboxers. He is a Jamaican Kickboxer as well as a break dancer and recording artist. Story Street Fighter Alpha 3 Known as "The Southern Comet", Dee Jay is a cheerful kickboxer who fights to musical rhythm. Quickly rising to the top of his division, he travels the world looking for new challenges. In his in-game storyline, he anonymously challenges and defeats Adon, another kickboxer in the rival Muay Thai style, with Adon vowing revenge. He eventually finds his true goal: Sagat, the "emperor" of Muay Thai, now fallen from grace and an enforcer for M. Bison, who does not take the cheerful Jamaican seriously. Countering by declaring that in this fight he "means business", Dee Jay challenges Sagat and defeats the former champion, further adding to Sagat's depressed losing streak. Sagat's employer, Bison, takes an interest in Dee Jay at this point, offering him a position in Shadaloo. Dee Jay refuses, and when Bison deals with the rejection by trying to kill him, Dee Jay staves Bison off and leaves, unable to truly defeat the dictator while the Psycho Drive is operational. Dee Jay returns to Jamaica and, inspired by his battles, hums a new tune as he walks down the street. This catches the ear of a record producer, who immediately offers Dee Jay a record deal. Super Street Fighter II Now a major music sensation, Dee Jay enters the second World Warrior tournament to find some new rhythm for his next album. Though how far he gets in the tournament is unknown, he finds the rhythm he seeks and his new record is a smash hit. Super Street Fighter IV Dee Jay's story role is minimal; feeling restless, he takes a break from his music to test his fighting skill by participating in S.I.N.'s tournament. Soon, footage of him fighting one of the Seth dolls is broadcast around the world. At some point, he encounters and fights Rufus, apparently because the latter has an interesting "rhythm" in his voice and belly. Street Fighter V During the events of the game Dee Jay is traveling the world to record a new album. Animations and movies Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Dee Jay made a small guest-appearance in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. Here, he beats up a few punks causing trouble at a nightclub before being warned by Guile and Chun-Li that he is being spied on by Bison. In his scenes he uses a golden Caribbean chain necklace. Street Fighter live-action movie In the 1994 live action movie, Dee Jay is portrayed by Miguel A. Nunez Jr. Here, he is one of the minions of M. Bison and appears to have an aptitude for working with computers (at one point near the ending, he utters to himself "Oh, mon! I should have stayed at Microsoft"). Though competent, he is also portrayed as cowardly, abandoning Bison as he is giving a speech about accepting defeat. Dee Jay is often paired up with Zangief on-screen, where he plays the "straight man" based on his reactions to Zangief's uninformed and/or stupid comments. Later, he and Sagat escape from Bison's base via a waterway located beneath the temple-base along with a case full of cash. To their disappointment, they find the case is actually full of worthless Bison Dollars, the currency which Bison intended to establish as part of his new nation. Street Fighter cartoon Dee Jay also appeared in the Street Fighter 1995 cartoon but his role is minimal. He serves as the team's helicopter pilot. Even though the cartoon follows the movie closely, Dee Jay and Balrog's personalities were switched during production. Dee Jay was a greedy computer expert in the film, while in the cartoon, he is a friendly and capable fighter (and he isn't seen using computers). Yet, in "Demon Island", he is shown to be quite easily angered (a trait that fits more with Balrog) and he also seems to have his own gym in the episode. Navigation Category:Male Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Businessmen Category:Elementals Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius Category:Fictionalized Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Loyal